Adventures In Bossitting
by Oh Aries
Summary: The ending to the TSR episode Adventure's In Bossitting. Haven't seen it? Check it out before reading this. Raven is gonna get it and get it good.Raven/Devon R


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (But Raven owns me). Ya know, you would think it would get easier to say that. It doesn't.**

**A/N: Uhm, the inspiration comes from the TSR episode, Adventures in Bossitting. It's sort of an aftermath. It's about time somebody broke her in, and I know that sounds really crude, but come on, Ravens sexy as fuck! **

**(Getting back on track) I'm working on a real story right now, not just these one-shots I've been feeding you, so you have that to 'yay' about, if I'm not being to full of myself. PM me if you want to know what I'm working on; I'm also open to requests, sooo, yeah. Enjoy! :)**

**FlashBack**

"_Rae, I realized it's the crazy things you do that makes me crazy about you," Devon said as he gazed into Raven's brilliant hazel eyes._

"_Awwww, Devon," Raven whispered, her voice breaking. Devon leaned in giving her a soft kiss, pulling her into a hug._

After everyone left Raven and Devon sat cuddling on the couch, as they pretended to watch a movie. Raven sighed happily as Devon squeezed her tighter.

"I really missed you, Rae," he said quietly, and then sighed, "How many times have I said that already?"

Raven giggled, "Five," she responded with equal softness, "But, I never get tired of you saying it…" she trailed off leaning in for a kiss. Her heart slammed against her chest as their lips touched, sparks flew behind her eyes, her body felt weak in his embrace.

Devon slowly leaned her back so her head was resting on the armrest of the couch, lying on top of her. He kissed her with utter and complete passion, as if these were their last moments on earth.

"Devon," Raven whimpered, as they broke apart for a second to breathe in more than the minuscule breaths they were taking. She felt so overwhelmed; her body wanted nothing but him at that moment. _We can't do this,_ she thought. _Don't do this to yourself Raven, when this is over, he's going to leave—it's going to hurt that much more._

_I want him so much,_ she thought back, whimpering as Devon began kissing her neck.

"Devon," she whispered, "Do you think we're ready?"

Devon lifted his head as he peered into Ravens teary eyes, "I don't know what ready feels like to you Rae, but I want to."

"I do too…" Raven began.

"Then that's it baby, let go."

Ravens better mind was a bit skeptical, but she trusted him so she took his advice.

"You wanna go up to your room?"

"Yeah, come on." She grabbed his hand as they walked upstairs to her room. Once there, Raven sat down on her bed nervously, having no idea what to do.

"Relax, Rae," Devon coaxed cupping her chin, kissing her softly. His effort only seemed to make her heart beat faster as she lost herself in the kiss. He slowly leaned her back as he lied on top of her. Devon ran his hands up and down Raven's sides, occasionally slipping under her shirt.

"Devon," Raven gasped between kisses, her body feeling feverish.

"I love you Rae," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Devon kissed his way to Raven's jaw line, nibbling along it. Raven balled his shirt into her fists as he continued his assault down to her neck. He kissed all over it leaving small hickey's everywhere; Devon was pleasantly surprised when her kissed one particular spot; Ravens breath hitched.

"D-Do that again," she asked. Raven whined softly and tightened her grip on him. He kissed that same spot again and received a whimper; he sucked on it lightly and elicited a moan.

Her whimpers and moans were turning him on immensely and Raven noticed, sighing in pleasure, as she felt his erection pressing against her center, nearly parting her slit; Raven bit back a moan.

Devon sat up and ran a finger down the side of Raven's face, down her neck and across her collarbone, making her shiver. He slipped his hands under her shirt and began caressing the smooth skin, as he slowly—inch by inch, pushed it up over her head.

Raven bit her lip, as his warm hands traveled up her torso. She closed her eyes tightly, appreciating the close contact. She felt his hands on her waist, undoing the button of her capri's, before swiftly pulling them off. His trailed a finger over the hem of the purple lace boyshorts she wore, eliciting a whimper.

Devon sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt; Raven swatted his hand away, and did it herself, smiling at his broad chest. He unbuckled his belt, pulling off his pants rapidly before resuming his position astride her.

He kissed Raven slowly as he removed her front hooking purple lace bra. Raven crossed her arms over her chest, timidly and Devon smiled, kissing her hands before leisurely pulling them apart. He gently palmed her breasts, smiling at the hard nipples.

"Relax," he said once more. Raven took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as Devon took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Ahhhh…" Raven panted softly, her body tensing. Devon did the same to the other earning the same response. Raven rose her knee's allowing Devon to settle between her legs. He kissed down from her neck to the valley between her breasts, on down to her navel. He felt Raven begin to quiver as he kissed across her bikini line.

"I…I'm…" Raven stammered.

"You're what?" Devon asked.

"I'm scared," Raven confessed, "I've never done this before."

"Well, I'm psyched to be your first Rae; what you just said makes everything even better," Raven gave a small smile. "And there is, absolutely, nothing to be afraid of. Devon said giving her a soft kiss with each word. "Okay?"

"Yeah," she said smiling.

Devon gingerly, began pulling at the waistband of her boyshorts, and resumed kissing every inch of skin exposed. He could hear Ravens breathing quicken, her chest rising and falling rapidly; he smiled seeing the growing dark spot on her panties.

Raven lifted her hips as she felt the material being tugged at. She groaned a bit as the lace slid over her center, agitating her clit. Raven lifted her head, blushing slightly as Devon stared unabashedly at her center.

"Wow, Rae, you're so wet," Devon commented.

Raven dropped her head and moaned at the words as she felt her arousal accelerate; she squirmed under his gaze. Devon rubbed her thighs, gently squeezing as he was trying to calm the antsy brunette.

Raven closed her eyes as she felt a warm tongue parting her labia; she whimpered in response. Devon began offering longer licks, as his tongue probed her wet folds in search of her little bundle of nerves.

"Ohhhhh," Raven moaned softly, her head turning to one side: then gasped loudly when the search for clit ceased, as Devon began flicking it wildly. "Oh my god!" she cried out, opening her legs wider.

Devon alternated from flicking to laving his tongue around her swollen bud; Raven moaned louder. She was grateful her whines went undisturbed since her parents weren't home and Cory was out with Cindy.

"Mmmm, Devon that feels so… Ohhhh!" her hands balled the comforter in pleasure.

Devon felt himself growing harder upon hearing Raven's shaky words; he sucked licked and pulled her clit gently between his lips. Raven pulled herself up a bit to watch him in the act, her eyes falling half lidded at the sight.

He formed a seal with his mouth, flicking her clit rapidly. Raven pulled him closer, drunk with the sensations she was experiencing; her breathing was coming in short, quick pants, her eyes were rolled back, and she was unconsciously bucking her hips into Devon's mouth.

"Mmmm, Rae, you're getting so nice and wet for me," he mumbled into her center.

He couldn't believe Raven could turn him on to this extent; every pant or cry that flew from her lips, every time her hips bucked into his mouth, his manhood twitched with desire for her. He moaned into Raven as the taste of her wetness was becoming more and more appealing.

The vibrations seemed to drive Raven closer to her beautiful ending, as she arched her back, softly crying out; she felt feverish and chilly all at once, goose bumps were dotting her skin, her body seemed to go into arrest as the sensations washed over her in waves. She was a bit scared of the feeling taking over her, but gave into it nonetheless: with a cry of Devon's name.

Devon lapped at the sweetness spilling from Raven, and grinned. He couldn't have been more ecstatic; he'd been waiting for this for a while, and now was his semi-perfect moment.

"Wow… I, Devon…" Raven stammered. "What just happened?"

Devon shook his head leaning up to kiss Raven, "You just came for me," he mumbled against her lips, then gave one last lingering kiss before pulling back. Raven sighed into the kiss, reveling her taste on his lips.

"That was…" Raven scoffed in amazement.

"I can make the feeling better, if you let me."

With that Devon slid down her body pulling off his boxers. He pushed Ravens slightly parted thighs apart even more; Raven gasped as the cool air hit her overheated area.

"You ready?" he asked.

Raven swallowed and nodded, biting her lip as she felt him slowly entering her. "Oww… Ahh… Devon, it hurts…" Raven whimpered as Devon penetrated her, nearly clawing his back.

"You want me to stop?" Devon asked cautiously.

"No." Raven shook her head.

Devon continued, slowing down a bit, letting her adjust to his size as he slid inside her, biting back a groan at the tightness; this wasn't Devon's first time, but it being with Raven only amplified the feelings. As he slid farther inside, he repressed the urge to slam into her: and began slow strokes.

"Uhhh," Raven grunted, "Wow… it still hurts, but keep going," she uttered, releasing her death grip on his shoulders.

Devon gripped her hips firmly as he began to set a pace. Ravens anxiousness soon faded, being replaced by pleasure with each stroke Devon provided. She began whimpering as she was pushing back against him.

"God…" she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Devon groaned and picked up the pace, Raven responses making him want to move faster. He sat back on his knees as he picked up her legs, placing them on his shoulders, angling her, as he went deeper. Raven didn't object as her body relished the contact.

"Ahhhhh!" Raven cried out, her back arching against him. The feeling was so intense; it left her panting for more. "Faster," she moaned.

Devon was taken aback by Ravens words, but they turned him on that much more as he began pounding into her. He was so close to release, he forgot that Ravens first time was supposed to be gentle, but she didn't seem to mind as he felt her pushing back against him: a thin sheen of sweat blanketing her body.

Raven had lost any and all control of herself at this moment, she was so far gone she thought she would black out from all the pleasure she was subjected to. She grabbed the sheets, the headboard, anything she could get her hands on so she could bear the pleasure. As powerful as her last orgasm was, the one building would top it.

Devon began moving even faster, hearing Raven softly whispering his name, over and over. "Damn, Rae," he groaned.

"Oh yeah…Devon," Raven moaned, panting heavily.

"Mmmm, feels good doesn't it," he whispered in her ear, leaning back a little so he brushed against her g-spot.

"Yessssssssss!" she hissed arching her back, "I… I… oh god!" she cried. She felt that familiar knot in her stomach and knew what was next.

Devon groaned as he felt Ravens slick walls clenching around him; she was surely coming. With every clench Devon could feel the come building inside himself. "Keep screaming," he whispered through gritted teeth, "Your gonna make me come Rae."

"Ohhhhhhhh," Ravens eyes rolled back, moaning upon hearing his words, her hands dropped from his shoulders as she began to feel weak, her only movement being the thrusting of her hips. "Oh shit! I'm gonna come!" she screamed, "Harder, please!"

Devon was doing everything in his power to keep from coming before Raven. The tightness of her was making the task extremely difficult. Devon wrapped his left arm around Ravens waist, thrusting his pelvis; then he slipped his right hand between her legs, rubbing her clit furiously.

"OH _GOD_ YES!" she screamed. Devon began furiously pounding into her, knowing her release was well underway. "I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Raven thrashed around on her bed as her orgasm ripped through her body like a freight train.

Devon groaned loudly as he came right behind her, gripping her thighs fiercely. "Raven," he growled, and then collapsed next to Ravens panting form, trying to desperately force air into his lungs himself. After catching his breath, he reached for Raven, pulling her close.

"You okay Rae?" he asked after a long minute.

"Uhm," Raven cleared her throat weakly, "Yeah, I'm… okay."

Devon shifted so he could see Raven; he lifted her chin up to peer into her hazel eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

Raven slowly shook her head. "Nothing, _believe_ me," she paused for a second. "I'm feeling really wiped out, but I don't… want to… nod… off." She bit her lip to mask a yawn.

Devon chuckled and kissed her forehead; Raven closed her eyes as she felt his cool lips on her warm skin. "I love you, but you don't have to stay up, go to sleep if you're tired."

Raven shook her head and said softly, "I'm scared you'll leave me."

Devon closed his eyes as his heart lurched; he remembered he had to be back the hotel at 11. He swallowed hard fighting back tears; _you have to lie_ he thought _it's better for her_.

"I'll be here," he said quietly.

"You promise?" Raven asked quietly, her voice breaking.

"I will, I… promise." Devon felt his heart breaking with every word; he also felt Ravens oncoming anguish when she woke up to find him gone.

He pulled her even closer as she began to relax in his embrace. After a few minutes Devon could hear her breathing soften and even out. He pulled back a bit and looked at her sleeping form. Raven looked like an angel; he softly kissed her cheek and pushed her wet hair from her forehead as he got up to leave.

He pulled a blanket over her and began to dress. He looked at her for a few long minutes before giving her one last kiss on her forehead. "I love you Rae, please forgive me" He said quietly, before turning to leave.

As his footsteps retreated, Ravens shoulders shook with sobs. "I-I… forgive you." She whispered, hot tears streaming down her face. "Bye Devon."

**So yeah, it ended kinda sad…ish—but this is the real world people! Happy endings only happen in fairytales and drive in movies (raised eyebrow; smirk). What are we? On ffdot net? No, I'm totally kidding, but we all know that Devon had to go back to the hotel **_**sometime**_**: just trying to add a little naturalistic element to our outlandishly naughty imaginations.**

**So go on, hit that little REVIEW button tell me how much you love me, 'cause I know you want to. I don't care if you just say, 'cool' or 'good', give me something, anything to feed off, write an entire paragraph if you think it was **_**that **_**good because I am a review whore. (The first step is admitting it, right?) I'm just like Tinkerbell; I'll die if you don't believe in me.**


End file.
